GPR40 is a seven transmembrane receptor that is expressed in a great number of tissues including the pancreatic islet cells, brain and gastrointestinal tract. The ligand stimulating this receptor is felt to be medium chain fatty acids. The physiologic function of the receptor is currently unknown. Therefore, we have begun the process necessary to delete the gene for this receptor in mice during the past year.